Druid Spells
Back to Spells 0th Level (Orisons) Create Water - Creates 2 gallons/lvl of pure water Cure Minor Wounds - Cures 1 point of damage Detect Poison - detect poison in one creature or object Flare - dazzles one creature (-1 penalty on attacks rolls) Guidance - +1 on one attack rolls saving throws or skill checks Know Direction- personal range instantly know which way north is Light- touch range causes object to shine like a torch lighting up a 20ft radius last 10min/lvl. Mending- repairs small breacks or tears in a object of up to 1 lb. Purify Food or Drink - purifies 1 cubic ft/lvl of food or water Read Magic-you can decipher magical texts on objects Resistance - subject gains +1 on saving throws Virtue - subject gains 1 temporary hp 1st Level Calm Animals - calms 2d4 +lvl HD animals Charm Animal - makes one animal your friend Cure Light Wounds- cure 1d8 damage +1/lvl (+5 max) Detect animal or plants - detects kinds of animals or plants Detect Snares or Pits - reveals all natual or primitive traps Endure Elements - exist comfortably in hot or cold environments Entangle - plants entangle everyone within 40ft raduis Faerie Fire - outlines subjects with light canceling blur concealment and the like Goodberry - 2d4 berries each cures 1hp (max 8 hp/24 hours) Hide from Animals - animals cant perceive one subject/lvl Jump - subject gets a bonus on jump checks Longstrider - your speed increases by 10ft Magic Fang - one natural weapon of subject creature gets +1 on attack and damage rolls Magic Stone - three stones gain +1 on attack rolls deal 1d6+1 damage Obscuring Mist - fog surrounds you Pass without Trace - one target/lvl leaves no tracks Produce Flame - 1d6 damage +1/lvl touch or thrown Shillelagh - cudgel or quarterstaff becomes +1 weapon and deals extra damage for 1 min/lvl Speak with Animals - you can communicate with animals Summon Nature's ally 1 - calls an animal to fight for you 2nd Level Animal Messenger - sends a tiny animal to a specific place Animal Trance- facinates 2d6 HD of animals Barkskin - grants +2(or higher) enhancement to natural armor Bear's Endurance - subject gains +4 to CON for 1 min/lvl Bull's Strength - subject gains +4 to STR for 1 min/lvl Cat's Grace- target gains +4 to DEX for 1 min/lvl Chill Metal - cold metal damages those who touch it Delay Poison - stop poison from harming subject for 1 hour/lvl Fire Trap - opened object deals 1d4 +1/lvl damage Flame Blade - touch attack deals 1d8+1 /2lvls damages Flaming Sphere - creates a rolling ball of fire dealing 2d6 damage lasts 1round/lvl Fog Cloud - fog obscure vision Gust of Wind - blows away or knocks down smaller creatures Heat Metal - Make metal so hot it damages those who touch it Hold Animal - paralyzes one animal for 1 round/lvl Owl's Wisdom - subject gains +4 to WIS for 1 min/lvl Reduce Animal - shrink a willing animal Resist Energy - ignores 10 or more points of damage/attack from specifed energy type Restoration, Lesser - dispels magical ability penalty or repairs Soften Earth and Stone - turns stone or clay into sand or mud Spider Climb - grant the ability to walk on walls or ceilings Summon Nature's ally 2 - calls animal to fight for you Summon Swarm- summon a swarm of bats, rats, or spiders Tree Shape - you look exactly like a tree for 1hour/lvl Warp Wood - bend wood (shaft, handle, door, plank) Wood Shape - rearranges wooden object to suit you 3rd Level Call Lightning - calls down lightning bolts (3d6 per bolt) from the sky Contagion - infects subject with chosen disease Cure Moderate Wounds - cures 2d8 damage +1/lvl (max +10) Daylight - 60ft radius of bright light Diminish Plants - reduces sizes or blights growth of normal plants Dominate Animal - target animal obeys silent mental commands Magic Fang, Greater - one natural weapon of subject gets +1/4lvls on attack and damage rolls Meld into Stone - you and your gear merge with stone Neutralize Poison - immunize subject against poison detoxifies venom in or on subject Plant Growth - grows vegetation, improves crops Poison - touch deals 1d10 CON damage repeats in 1 min Protection from Energy - absorb 12 points/lvl of damage from one kind of energy Quench - extinguishes nonmagical fires or one magic item Remove Disease - cures all diseases affecting subject Sleet Storm - hampers vision and movement Snare - creates a magic booby trap Speak With Plants- you can talk to normal plants and plant creatures Spike Growth - creatures in area take 1d4 damage may be slowed Stone Shape - sculpt stone into any shape Summon Nature's Ally 3 - calls an animal to fight for you Water Breathing - allows subjects to breath underwater Wind Wall - Deflect arrows smaller creatures and gases 4th Level Air Walk - subject treads on air as if soild (climbs at a 45-degree angle) Antiplant Shell - Keeps animated plant creatures at bay Blight - withers one plant or deal 1d6/lvl damage to plant creature Command Plants - sway the actions of one or more plant creatures Control Water - raises or lowers bodies of water Cure Serious Wounds- cures 3d8 damages+1/lvl (max+15) Dispel Magic- cancels magical spells and effects Flame Strike - smite foes with divnie fire (1d6/lvl damage) Freedom of Movement- subject moves freely despite impediments Giant Vermin - turns centipedes, scorpiond, or spiders into gaint vermin Ice Storm - Hail deal 5d6 damage in cylinder 40ft across Reincarnate - bring dead subject back in a random body Repel Vermin- insects spiders and other vermin stay 10ft away Rusting Grasp - your touch corrodes iron and alloys Scrying- spies on subject from a distance Stone Spikes - creatures in area take 1d8 damage may be slowed Summon Nature's Ally 4 - calls an animal to fight for you 5th Level Ainmal Growth - one animal/2lvls double in size Atonement - removes burden of misdeeds from subject Awaken - animal or tree gains human intellect Baleful Polymorph - transforms subject into harmless animal Call Lightning Storm - as call lightning but 5d6 damage per bolt Commune with Nature - learn about terrain for 1 mile/lvl Control Winds - change direction and speed Cure Criticle Wounds- cures 4d8 damage +1/lvl(max+20) Death Ward - grants immunity to death spells and negative energy effects Hallow - designates location as holy Insect Plague - loccust swarms attack creatures Stoneskin - ignores 10 points of damages per attack Summon Nature's Ally 5 - calls an animal to fight for you Transmute Mud to Rock - transforms two 10ft cubes per lvl Transmute Rock to Mud - transforms two 10ft cubes per lvl Tree Stride - step from one tree to another far away Unhallow - designates location as unholy Wall of Fire - deals 2d4 fire damage out to 10ft and 1d4 out to 20ft passing though wall deal 2d6 damage +1/lvl Wall of Thorns - thorns damage anyone who tries to pass 6th Level Antilife Shell - 10ft raduis hedges out living creatures Bear's Endurance, Mass - as bear's endureance affects one subect/lvl Bull's Strengh, Mass - ass bull's strengh affect one subject/lvl Cat's Grace, Mass- as cats grace affects one subject/lvl Cure Light Wounds, Mass- cures 1d8 damage +1/lvl for many creatures Dispel Magic, Greater- as dispel magic but +20 on check Find the Path- shows most direct way to a location Fire Seeds - acorns and berries become grenades and bombs Ironwood - magic wood is strong as steel Liveoak - oak becomes a treant gaurdian Move Earth - dig trenches and builds hills Owl's Wisdom, Mass - as owl's wisdom affects one subject/lvl Repel Wood - Pushes away wooden object Spellstaff - stores one spell in wooden quarterstaff Summon Nature's Ally 6 - calls an animal to fight for you Transport via Plants - move instantly from one plant to another of the same kind Wall of Stone - creates a wall of stone that can be shaped 7th Level Animate Plants - one or more plants animate and fight for you Changestaff - your staff becomes a treant on command Control Weather - changes weather in local area Creeping Doom - swarms of centipedes attack at you command Cure Moderate Wounds, Mass- sures 2d8 damage +1/lbl for many creatures Fire Storm - deals 1d6/lvl fire damage Heal - cures 10 points/lvl of damage all ddiseases and mental conditions Summon Nature's Ally 7 - calls an animal to fight for you Sunbeam - beam blinds and deals 4d6 damage Transmute Metal to Wood - metal within 40ft becomes wood True Seeing - lets you see all things as they really are Wind Walk - you and your allies turn vaporous and travel fast 8th Level Animal Shapes - one ally/lvl polymorphs into chosen animal Control Plants - control actions of one or more plants creatures Cure Serous Wounds, Mass - cures 3d8 damage +1/lvl for many creatures Earthquake - intense tremor shakes 5ft/lvl raduis Finger of Death - kill one subject Repel Metal or Stone - pushes away metal or stone Reverse Gravity - objects and creatures fall upward Summon Nature's Ally 8 - calls an animal to fight for you Sunbrust - blinds all within 80ft deals 6d6 damage Whirlwind - cyclone deals damage can pick up creatures Word of Recall - teleports you back to designated place 9th Level Antipathy - object or location affected by spell repels certain creatures Cure Critical Wounds, Mass - cures 4d8 damage +1/lvl for many creatures Elemental Swarm - summon multiple elementals Foresight - "sixth sense" warns of impending danger Regenerate - subject's severed limbs grow back cures 4d8 damage +1/lvl(max +35) Shambler - summons 1d4+2 shambling mounds to fight for you Shapechange - thransforms you into and creature and change forms once per round Storm of Vengeance - Storm rains acid, lightning, and hail Summon Nature's Ally 9 - calls an animal to fight for you Sympathy - object or location attracts certain creatures